Resume: Vegeta-sei
by SPEDs
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta-sei decided they wanted to join the Silver Millennium? *Chapter 7 added April 22*
1. I

Resume for the Silver Millennium

King Vegeta held the simple piece of paper in his hand. It was a plain white sheet with Silver Millennium scrawled across the top in curvy script. He picked up a pen and began to fill in answers to the simple questions, not even having to think. He had the note passed along to his son, whom he deemed worthy to speak with the monarch of the... White Moon Kingdom as it was called.

He arrived and was immediately ushered into the throne room. He handed the piece of paper to the woman sitting on the throne with long, silver hair...grudgingly I may add. She began to read.

"So you must be King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei correct?"

"No woman, I am the Prince."

Queen Serenity smiled. She would not be angered by this young prince who had no respect for higher authority.

"Well Prince Vegeta, I am Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."

He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see that your planet is also in the north galaxy."

"Correct."

"...Alright... your government is a monarchy... throne is passed by royal bloodline, I suppose?"

"Correct." This one is worse than Gaea and her son Endymion when they first came.

"I see here that your planet is offensive?"

"Yes. We have an army that loves to fight."

"...and you do not approve of women in power?"

"Of course not. Their sole purpose is to provide an heir or fight." Queen Serenity's eyebrow twitched. *Who does he think he is?!?"

"Thank you for coming Prince Vegeta. We will be in touch." She ushered him out and closed the door behind him. "What a-"

"Mother?"

"Yes Usa?"

Vegeta opened up a link to his father in his ship.

"So, how did it go?" The king's deep voice boomed.

"I feel it went as well as expected." He said, smirking and started up the ship.


	2. II

Resume for the Silver Millennium

"Yes Usa?"

"Who was that?" The princess had seen him before. She knew she had.

"Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei." Then it clicked. That was the name of one of her "pick from onw of these" suitors. *He sure is better looking than that Endymion guy... but he has the same cold expression.... but did you see that body?* She blushed at this though.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes mother, I'm fine. I think I'll go to my room now." *Minako sure has been rubbing off on me lately.* Her friend, the Princess of Venus was outgoing and friendly to everyone, especially the princes. She had suitors galore... almost as many as the moon princess herself.

She pulled out a small pink watch that she hadn't used in some time. It allowed her to get in touch with the senshi in emergencies... but wasn't this an emergency?

*poof* Her conscience's angel side popped in. "You can't use that. It's for senshi business only." She started to put it back in the drawer.

*poof* The devilish side appeared. "Oh come on. It's just to talk to Minako for a few seconds." She brought the watch back up and was ready to press the Venus symbol when...

"It's not right." Serenity bit her lip and started to put it back down.

"It wont hurt anything."

"Ohhh. Shush!" She picked up the watch and hit the orange button with the Venus symbol on it. The devil blew a raspberry at the angel and poofed out.

"Well I never." The angel said before also disappearing. Serenity smiled and waited for Minako to turn on her communicator.

*beep beep*

Minako looked down. Her communicator was clipped onto her gold dress. She immediately excused herself and opened up a link. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?"

"Uh... Minako.. you know the saiyan prince?"

"Yeah. He's a total hunk!" *Sweatdrop* "Why?"

"I don't know... he's one of my suitors." She thought for a second for a subtle way to ask the question on her mind. "How did you get your mother to choose your suitor?" *Yeah Usa, that was just so smooth*

Minako grinned and whispered into the communicator, "I'm manipulative."

Serenity sighed. "Thanks Minako. That sure helps me a lot."

"Why princess..... do you have the hots for a certain saiyan prince?" Serenity turned red and Minako squealed. "That is so awesome! The senshi of love is on the case!" Before Serenity could stop her, Minako had disconnected. Serenity was officially afraid.

What's Minako going to do?


	3. III

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Oh yeah  
and thank you StAr-chan for reminding me I had a fic to add to :)

Minako came back to the dinner table grinning like an idiot. Now how would she get them together.. how... she stopped mid-step.... and fell over. "Owwww..." *I had an idea.. I had an idea... No!!! It's gone!* She balled up her fists and hit the ground. To her parents... it almost seemed as if she were having a temper tantrum... a really weird temper tantrum.

"Minako... darling... is something wrong?" Queen Aphrodite asked her daughter. Minako looked up and replayed the scene in her head. *Walking... walking... stop... fall.... slap....* She grinned. *I must look like I've lost my mind*

"Everything is fine mother." She went to sit down at the table. *Now what was I going to do?*

Meanwhile... Serenity was ready to have a conniption. "What is Minako-chan going to do? Last time Rei-chan gave her an idea like this...." She trailed off, shuddering at the thought. *Well, at least he's hot* She shook her head, as if to dismiss the thought in it's entirety. "I have to go talk to Ami-chan. She'll snap me out of this." She walked out the door and into the hallway before stopping. "I'm talking to myself again...."

"I can't believe they said that to ME of all people. Shows how much they know. Women do just as well in power as men do." Queen Serenity paced, holding the resume in her hand. "But they would be able to give us protection. Their armies are by far superior to even the Earth's Royal Fleets..."

"Queen Serenity?" a soft voice asked from the door.

"Yes," she turned to see a servant holding a parchment in her hand.

"I have a letter for you from Queen Aphrodite."

"Could you please read it to me?" she asked, still pondering.

"Yes my queen. It says that Venus will be holding a tournament for the best fighters from each planet in the north galaxy. When entered, the contestant will be paired with another fighter as a partner. Enclosed is a form for Serenity. She is well known as one of the best fighters in this section of the galaxy."

"Hmmm..." Queen Serenity stood up and went to find her daughter after thanking the servant, and acquiring the letter. She was a bit confused when she found her daughter walking down the hall-way.... and seemed to be talking to herself. She didn't know how to begin. "uh... dear?"

"Yes mother?" Serenity's head jerked up, meeting her mother's eyes almost instantly.

"Would you like to be entered in a tournament on Venus or should I decline their offer? It may be a worthwhile test of your skills." Serenity smiled. Haruka-san had been teaching her quite a bit... even in her spare time. Her mother didn't know that she had a senshi uniform made for herself also, that nearly tripled her already high ki.

"Yes mother, I'd love to."

"I'll return the form when I can. It will be in... exactly one week."

Queen Serenity walked off one direction as Princess Serenity went the other. "Now to find Ami-chan."

Queen Serenity made sure that the letter went out that very day and in the most capable hands she had. The letter was delivered and the servant returned in less than one hour.

"So... what has mother been working on lately?" Minako asked no one in particular. She settled down at the desk and saw several forms strewn about. "Hmmm... Me and...." she blushed when she saw her partner. He looked strong enough... and powerful... and determined. Looking up at the name made her eyes went wide. "Prince Vegeta? Let's see here. Serenity and..." she jumbled through the papers. "Endymion. Why am I not surprised?" Her grin widened. "Maybe if I could just do a little switchie here and an even more insignificant switchie there.... Serenity and Prince Vegeta. Let's see how well they fight together." The princess of Venus walked out of the room whistling a tune. "Stage one... complete."

Serenity turned on the monitor and typed in Mercury's current coordinates. X28432Me5. Ami's face appeared on the screen, with a book in her right hand and her mini-computer on the other. "Usagi-chan! How have you been?"

"Just fine Ami-chan... and you?"

"Just fine. I'm studying for my third doctorate." The catching-up went on for a while... or at least until Serenity was "beckoned" as she referred to it, for lessons, but not before she found that the princess of Mercury would also be joining in the games.


	4. IV

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Sorry, I'm not too great  
with battle scenes but I felt this would be the best way to get the story going the way I wanted it to :)

The senshi arrived at the games around the same time and gathered around the check-in table.  
  
"Name please?" A British voice with extreme accent broke into their conversation

"Serenity of the Moon." The woman filed through her papers, finally pulling out one and handing it to her.

"Please wait over there." she said, pointing past her next to a wall. Your friends will join you briefly. She turned to the rest. "Name please?"

Soon enough, they were all gathered again.

"I forgot to tell you. I've finally created one of my own techniques." The voices spoke in a round-robin, each also saying they had mastered an ultimate technique.

"Please excuse the interruption," boomed a voice from above them, "but the first match will be starting in an hour. Would everyone kindly get into their seats and the ring."

They looked at the top portion of their papers, which labeled who each was battling with and against. As Serenity scanned down hers, she found she would be fighting..... with the Prince of Vegeta-sei as her partner. Now how did _that_ happen? She looked over to Minako who was hiding her face in her paper.

"We'll be there to cheer you on, but Princess_ Minako_ and I need a little time to discuss something." She grabbed hold of Minako's arm and pulled her off, stopping only once when the Prince greeted her. ("Hmph. I hope you're strong woman.")

Minako closed her eyes, waiting for the Moon Princess's voice to become shrill and high and full of mean things- "Thank you Minako-chan!" Serenity hugged her and ran towards the stadium where the battles would take place. Minako was a bit stunned, but quickly turned and ran after the princess.

They sat down just in time to see Rei appear on the field with a blonde guy. She looked at her schedule to see Jadeite written next to Rei's name. 'He's one of Endymion's guards'. In the other corner, Makoto stood next to a brown haired man. Even from where she was, Serenity could see hearts in her friend's eyes.

"The first match will begin in five minutes." The voice boomed once more. They smiled down to their friends who took it as a vote of confidence and allowed themselves to be overtaken by conversation. Before they had even started, a whistle was blown and their eyes shot to the ground.

Jadeite had unsheathed a large green jeweled sword. It shone silver in the light. Makoto and Rei's mouths were curved up in unnatural smirks, both having such confidence. Another silver flash was seen near Jadeite. Nephrite had pulled out a sword that was very similar to Jadeite's except it was a darker green and had tiny flecks throughout it. 

Makoto jumped forward, sending a punch toward Rei who quickly moved to the side. Sending a powerful kick toward Makoto, who brought her knee up to block it. Jumping back, Rei saw Makoto begin her first attack. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Electricity in the form of a dragon shot towards her.

Jadeite and Nephrite were engaged in a desperate face off. Both pushing their swords forward with all the strength they had. They were nearly equal... until Jadeite saw the fire going towards Rei. He gave an extra push which threw Nephrite off, grabbed hold of Rei and pulled her out of the Dragon's path. She mumbled a 'thank you' before Nephrite was once again slashing at Jadeite.

After several minutes, Jadeite had gotten close enough to Nephrite to bring his foot around and trip him backwards. He attempted to pin him with his foot, but Nephrite rolled out of the way. Jadeite jumped forward and before Nephrite could jump up, Jadeite was pointing his sword at his neck. He brought his hands up and they walked towards the doorway to watch the rest of the match. If Rei won, Makoto and Nephrite were out of the match all together... but if Makoto won.. they would go another round.

Rei dodged another of Makoto's kicks and let free one of her own attacks. "Fire Soul Bird" The bird flew towards Makoto who kneeled down on one knee. 

"Zeus Piercing Light, Shock!" Electricity shot from everywhere and began to swirl around her. Encasing her in the quintessence of lightning. It's purest form. She stood up, opening here eyes and lunged at Rei through the firebird.

Rei smirked and pushed a long strand of violet hair out of her eyes. She bowed her head, screaming out "Ares Eternal Flame, Rage!". A mere second later, a spear appeared in her hand. She spun it around once before bringing it down onto the ground and flames shot up the sides. Engulfing it completely.

From there, the battle became even more heated, and lasted probably ten more minutes before one could be declared the winner.

Rei brought her spear towards Makoto who was already bruised and battered, leaving it inches from her neck as her partner had done earlier. She was breathing hard from all the electrocutions she had gotten. Slowly, Makoto brought her hands up in the air, a sign of defeat.

The crowds roared for Rei and Jadeite as they waved and made their way in to the rejuvenation tanks brought by the saiyans, taking Makoto and Nephrite with them.

"The next match will be in one half hour. The princess of Venus and the Prince of Earth will be facing off against the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Vegeta-sei."

The two grinned wickedly and ran towards the preparation rooms.


	5. V

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Sorry, I'm not too great  
with battle scenes but I felt this would be the best way to get the story going the way I wanted it to :)  
I'll probably be getting this one almost finished before I pick up my other ones.

The Queen had brought her Silver Millennium worries with her to the matches. *Alright. To settle this. If Serenity and Vegeta win this match...... Vegeta-sei will be part of the Silver Millennium." She smiled and settled into her seat to watch the battle.

Moments after making her decision, she watched Serenity and Minako make their way out of the preparation rooms. They walked over and sat down in their respective corners, smiling to each other.

Vegeta emerged from his chambers with a gruff look on his face. His race was known as the strongest in the galaxy. Losing against the Earth Prince and the Senshi of Venus could prove disastrous. *I'll only hold back if absolutely necessary.* he smirked to himself.

Endymion on the other hand was a bit worried about the match. He had never seen a Saiyan before today, let alone fought one. Inhaling deeply, he walked towards the arena.

The crowd clapped their hands and stomped their feet when the teams were announced. The King of Vegeta-sei came in with a sour expression on his face to match his son's and sat down next to the queen. The rest of the Saiyans had been sent away to spar before their matches.

When the whistle was blown, the Earth Prince unsheathed his sword and leapt toward the Prince of the Saiyans... who blocked it with one finger. "What a weakling," he muttered, before knocking the sword out of his hand and grabbing it with his own, applying slight pressure.

Neither Minako nor Serenity had been that great with hand to hand combat, and both knew that it would be the one with the strongest attacks that won. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She shouted, before letting a barrage of tiny hearts spiral towards the Senshi of the Moon. She quickly jumped out of the way... but not quickly enough. One of the hearts grazed her leg opening up a cut. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She threw at the princess of Venus before putting her hand to her leg.

Endymion whimpered in pain when he felt the bones in his hand crack under the pressure before hearing the Saiyan Prince make another of his comments. ".. and so fragile too..." he started a small ki ball in front of the Earth Prince's stomach and let it propel him out of the ring and into a wall.

The cut hadn't been as deep as she thought it was, but when she turned around, she saw the Princess of Venus reach and shout "Aphrodite Love Arrows, Fly!" She pulled a golden quiver out of what looked like thin air. She was a bit surprised when Minako reached in and grabbed not arrows, but a fine, golden dust. She let it rest on her palm for a bit before blowing it at Serenity. Almost instantly, they became tiny golden arrows. Serenity had almost no time before shouting a counter attack. "Selene Silver Moon, Shine!"

The Saiyan Prince accompanied the Earth Prince to the sidelines. His partner was doing well. "Selene Silver Moon, Shine!" The king removed his eyes from the arena and looked toward the doors. Moonbeams shot down and surrounded the Moon Princess. For a second the arrows looked as if they would penetrate the dome but at the last moment, shot off and into the walls. The silver became a wall and then domed around the Princess of Venus, before molding to her body and paralyzing her where she was.

The crowd jumped up cheering, not noticing the missing Saiyan Prince and the growing oozaru in the corner of the room until there was a loud roar. Turning, she saw the giant monkey beat on it's chest once before beginning to demolish the surrounding area.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Serenity yelled, pointing the healing rays towards the monkey.

"No!" The king yelled a bit too late. The attack had hit him and not only not healed him, made him more powerful. The Senshi ran out from where they had been in the crowd.

"Marina Star Power!" Ami yelled, glowing a light blue. Her Mercury heritage showed as her symbol appeared on her forehead.

"Phobos Deimos Star Power!" Rei yelled, glowing bright red. The sign of Mars blazed on her forehead.

"Magellan Star Power!" A newly released Venus yelled, letting the Venus symbol appear and glowing yellowish-orange.

"Io Star Power!" Makoto yelled with a determined edge in her voice. She began to glow green and the Jupiter symbol appeared.

"Triton Star Power!" Michiru began to glow an aquamarine to match her hair. The symbol appeared and she grasped Uranus's hand as she did the same.

"Miranda Star Power!" The symbol of Uranus appeared on Haruka's head as she also began to glow.

"Charon Star Power!" The Senshi of time appeared behind them with Hotaru. She glowed a gray-black color and her symbol appeared.

"Titan Star Power!" The smallest of the Senshi yelled. The symbol for Saturn appeared as did her glaive as she glowed a purple color. All of the Senshi together held Vegeta still as Serenity fidgeted. What could she do?

"Tiara!"

"Chop off his tail!" Came a booming voice from the stands. She looked up to see the King of Vegeta-sei holding her mother, who had most-likely fainted. Without another second, she let the tiara fly, swerving in and out between the Senshi and finally hitting it's mark. In the next moment, a very built, very naked Saiyan Prince appeared where the monster had once been.

Within seconds, the king of the Saiyans had scooped him up and was out the door. Serenity looked to her Senshi and they nodded before she took off after them. Her duty as the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom included things like finding out if people are okay and helping when bad things happen... *like this, as a prime example* she thought to herself.

She heard a door close down with the rejuvenation machines and took a turn. When she got there, she found the King closing the door. "He's being healed." and he stalked off. She opened the door and went in, sitting down on the couch beside him. She put her hand to the glass but quickly pulled it away. *Using Moon Magic to heal him will NOT help at all* Yawning, she lay down on the couch and eventually fell asleep, only to be found seconds later by the Princess of Venus and the Prince of the Earth as they came in to be healed.

A chorus of 'shhhhhs' could be heard while they grabbed the things they needed to fix themselves up and got out. Minako went back to sit with the rest of the Senshi in the stands while Endymion went to the professionals to get his hand splinted, leaving the Moon Princess to sleep through the announcement.

"Despite the destruction, we will continue on schedule."


	6. VI

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Sorry, I'm not too great  
with battle scenes but I felt this would be the best way to get the story going the way I wanted it to :)  
It's gonna be a while before another chapter comes out. I have a lot to do this week. Sorry if this  
isn't that great of a chapter.

Hotaru held her breath as she walked into the ring. Being the smallest Senshi has it's disadvantages. She had never been in a tournament before, even though her power had surpassed most of the other's. She frowned in though. She also had not physical strength to speak of. All her uncertainties were remedied as she saw her partner. He was built a lot like the prince, due to his Saiyan heritage, but looked a few years younger. He had spiky black hair and determination etched into his face. Tearing her eyes from him, she turned to Setsuna-mama and Kunzite talking.

"The third match will now begin." the now-familiar voice boomed. Vegeta opened his eyes to these words, painfully aware of the throbbing pain in his head. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the princess sleeping. *Tenshi* was the first thing that came into his mind. He stood in the tank admiring her. 

Hotaru summoned her silence glaive while Setsuna brought forth her Time Key. Kakarot was smirking. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. The whistle blew and very suddenly, her partner was gone. Setsuna jumped forward, slashing slowly at first, but faster as Hotaru began to get the hang of it. There was a muffled shout from the other side of the arena. Setsuna turned to look, giving Hotaru an excellent opportunity. She knocked her feet out from under her.

"I'm sorry we lost the match. It was my fault completely." Malachite spoke, looking at Makoto. She smiled at him and replied.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I'm not out there now..." She turned her eyes back to the field, but stole glances at the brown-haired man sitting next to her... but didn't notice him doing the same.

Three seconds into the fight and Kunzite was already on the ground, bruised and battered. His mouth and eyes were wide open in shock. He had never seen ANYONE move that fast. The saiyans sure had earned their reputation. 

He reached for his holster, but before his hand could get to it, his sword was in the Saiyan's hand... and he was bending it like a sucker stick. The small pink stones were popping off one by one. Kunzite raised his hands. He couldn't compete with this on any level.

Vegeta's Saiyan instincts soon returned and he opened the door of the tank, stepping out to find some clothing waiting for him on a table. He quickly threw on the provided clothing and turned to walk out the door when he heard a muttering from the princess.

He walked over to her and shook her slightly. "Get up woman," she rolled over.

"Just two more minutes, mother. Rei-chan can wait..."

"Woman...." Vegeta growled, shaking her a little more violently and leaning a little closer. Serenity frowned in her sleep and swatted at him with both of her hands. Becoming aggravated with her, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and applied the smallest amount of pressure he could. She winced and slowly opened her eyes. Coal black met sapphire blue. His heart beat sped up, but never having experienced this feeling before, he shot a look towards the door. He let go of Serenity's wrists and with a harshness that surprised even himself, he spoke. "Come on woman."

Setsuna rolled out of the way and onto her knees. "Dead Scream," she whispered, letting a ball of purple energy shoot towards Hotaru. With only seconds to think, she cast one of her own attacks.

"Silence Wall!" the purple energy shot up to form a barrier between her and Setsuna's attack. Before Setsuna could move, Hotaru had called upon her legendary powers. "Cronos Perpetual Unrest, Seize!" She tapped her Silence Glaive on the ground. For a second it looked like nothing was going to happen, but a burst of what sounded remarkably like thunder roared above them. Very slowly, a purple gas started to seep out of her glaive, coming together right above her and fizzing like mad. Setsuna's eyes grew wide before she sent her own attack forward.

"Hades Agony Helix, Engage!" Setsuna shouted, pointing her Time Key at Hotaru. A small ribbon began to sprout from the top, small at first, but getting larger by the second. It swirled around in a circular motion, still becoming larger and larger. Hotaru smirked and the cloud settled in front of her, moving towards the ribbon at an excruciatingly slow rate.

Kakarot had accompanied Kunzite out of the ring and was now watching his partner. In his point of view she would never be able to pull off such an attack, but her ki _was_ rising steadily...

Ami leaned over the railing to get a better look at the attacks. She had been studying the way energy could be manipulated by different people... and this was something completely new. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Makoto steal another glance at Nephrite. In her opinion, it was becoming silly. Why wouldn't she just talk to him? Maybe she should inform Minako... Then again she looked rather interested in the guy with silver hair... but didn't she have a suitor? She shrugged and brought her eyes back to the field.

Serenity stood up, holding her left wrist in her right hand and rubbing it. He sure was strong. He didn't even look back at her as he left the room, he could hear her heels clicking softly behind him. The only time his heart sped up like that was when he was in battle...

Down the hall, Jadeite was insisting he buy Rei a drink. "Come on! Just one!"

She shook her head, smiling, "I'm not thirsty."

"We'll make it a toast to our victory, then. Waiter!" he shouted, waving his hand at the passing bartender.

"It's really alright, I'm not-" she was cut off as Jadeite placed his order.

"Your best wine please." Rei held her hand to her head and shook it. Now how was she going to get rid of this guy. He was almost as bad as that Prince Kumada.

The ribbon stopped flowing from Setsuna's key and disappeared inside of the fizzing cloud. The cloud glowed a black color, giving Setsuna hope, before the light died down and the cloud continued towards her, faster than usual. It swirled around her, turning her skin a dulled gray color as she was frozen in time.

Serenity and Vegeta entered the stands just as the match was ending. He watched as his strongest warrior stood next to a sickly looking girl and their hands were raised in victory. Setsuna fell forward and Hotaru walked over to her and smiled.

"That was... kinda... fun Setsuna-mama," Hotaru smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it Hotaru," she smiled back.

Serenity found her friends and sat down with them, watching as Minako's eyes followed the silver-haired stranger out the door. "Why Minako..." Minako's eyes shot away.

"Don't start-"

"Do you have the hots for a certain Earth Knight?" Her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Of course not-"

"What would your suitor say?" Minako sighed before getting a devious look on her face.

"So... what happened with you and Vegeta... you were gone so long we thought-"

"Oh.. you didn't even notice I was gone... you were too busy drooling over Kunzite."

"Is that his name?" Minako looked up. Serenity sweat-dropped.


	7. VII

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Sorry, I'm not too great  
with battle scenes but I felt this would be the best way to get the story going the way I wanted it to :)  
Don't worry, battles will finish soon enough ;)

Hotaru and Setsuna made their way up through the stands to the box where Serenity was. They were immediately let in and took a seat.

"My queen. What do you think of the saiyans?"

"I feel they are worthy allies, though their hands are stained with the blood of others... I will allow them into the safety of the Silver Millennium."

Setsuna nodded and looked to the field. Ami sat on one side, speaking with a blonde man. They looked to be deep in conversation. She smiled when she saw the blush that tinged the Ice Senshi's cheeks. On the other side of the field were Uranus and Neptune.

The announcer came onto the speakers that filled the room. "The final battle of the day will now commence."

The whistle was blown and the senshi of Neptune jumped forward. "Neptune deep submerge!" A teal-colored planet flew towards the senshi of ice. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she shouted quickly, turning the attack a darker shade of blue before it dropped to the ground.

"No Jadeite. I can't drink anymore wine. I have to go meet my friends now."

"Come onnn. Jus- one more glass." he slurred.

"I'll get you up to your friends." She put some money on the table and put his arm around her, bearing most of his body weight.

Uranus smirked. "Uranus World Shaking!" The orangish attack flew at Zoicite at an alarming rate. He just managed to dodge it by rolling out of the way. He jumped out of a squat position to slash a few times at Haruka, who merely stepped back out of harms way.

"The battles are almost over. May I escort malady to her room?" Nephrite asked.

Makoto smiled. "Sure." She took his arm and they stood up. As she turned to her friends, she found the Princess of Venus and the Moon Princess making kissie faces at her. She smiled good-naturedly.

"Awwww. That's so cute!" Minako squealed watching after them.

"Yeah." The Moon Princess said, before a cough found it's way out of her throat.

The light glinted off his silver sword as he brought it down in a massive slice. Haruka stepped out of the way and the sword found a hole in the ground to imbed itself in.

She smirked lightly.

"You know... You're really pretty Rei -hic- chan." Jadeite started.

"Thank you Jadeite. We're almost there and-"

"Hey Nephie! Wait up!" He moved a little quickly, tripping her and they fell to the ground.

Michiru found that every one of her attacks were countered with one of the ice senshi's. With no time to lose, she called out her strongest. "Poseidon Absolute Torrent, Cascade!" A barrage of water crashed down behind her, splitting into two waves and rushing at Ami.

"I should be getting Hotaru back to her room for the night. I will see you tomorrow, my queen."

"Yes Setsuna. I'll see you." She watched them exit the box and once again felt alone. *At least that King Vegeta isn't here. He gives me the creeps... but his son is okay. Hmmm...* she thought, turning her eyes back to the battle.

"Hermes Rapid Movement, Shatter!" Michiru saw the water becoming unstable. Fighting with the attack in her head, she let the water turn to tiny needles, ready to impale itself onto Mercury.

Rei blushed and moved off of Jadeite. Getting him up would be the hard part now.

"The ceiling is soooo -hic- pretty." Another sweatdrop grazed her forehead. As quickly as she could, she got him off the floor and began to take him back to where his room was. At once letting him in and hearing-

"Nephie!"

"What the- You're drunk!"

"No I'm -hic- not."

Suddenly something burst in her head and fell to the ground. Ami was hit and did the same. The crowd watched to see who would stand first. The only noise was the grunting of Zoicite trying to pull up his sword as Haruka taunted and jeered at him.

Minako stood up and dragged Serenity down the stands. "You are sick, young lady, and I don't need to GET sick. I'll get to see Kunzite tomorrow and-" she realized she said too much.

"Ah HA! I knew -sniffles- it!" Minako shook her head and took the Moon Princess to her chambers.

"Get some rest. You're going to need it. You'll be facing off against.. one of the winners. I dunno."

"Thanks Minako. See you tomorrow."

"Yup!" As the door closed, little devil horns popped up. "Now all I have to do is get Vegeta to come visit her while she's ill. It will be so sweet!"

"Uranus Titan Rush, Smash!" She ran towards him, her fist gaining a slightly yellow aura. When she reached him, she brought it back, letting the energy build up. He jumped to the side to get away from her, but she was too quick. He was thrown backwards into a wall.

Kunzite and the Endymion watched Vegeta train. They had never seen anything like it. He picked up a bar laden with nearly 500 pounds in one hand... and he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"We should get out of here." Kunzite started.

"Not yet, Earth Prince." Vegeta smirked.

Endymion and Kunzite turned. They as fast as they could away from the training grounds and back up to their rooms.

"Woah." Was all they said for a while.

Neptune opened her eyes to see Haruka looking at her. Her eyes saying how much faith she had in her. Slowly, she stood up, her head still pounding from the attack. The crowd cheered as the winner was announced.

The competitors were led out into the rejuvenation tanks where they would be healed for later events. Ami and Zoicite struck up a conversation, while Haruka and Michiru were content to just walk along with bruised hand in bruised hand.

"The battles will continue tomorrow morning. Thank you for coming."

The queen stood and walked to her chambers, stopping only once as she entered. "Maybe they would be a good match..."


	8. VIII

Resume for the Silver Millennium Disclaimer

Resume for the Silver Millennium  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball... or any of it's affiliates. Sorry, I'm not too great  
with battle scenes but I felt this would be the best way to get the story going the way I wanted it to :)  
I sat myself down and said 'you're writing a chapter before you do anything else' so here it is...

Serenity awoke to the sun streaming in her window. Her clothing had been draped over a delicate scarlet chaise lounge. It was a perfect day for a battle... except she couldn't seem get rid of the burning sensation in her throat... or the queasiness in her stomach.

*Not today* she thought to herself. *Not in the middle of this*

"Prince Vegeta.... yes, you are scheduled to fight first today... but it seems your partner is not able to attend."

"I'll fight them alone."

"I cannot authorize-"

"I will fight them alone." he repeated in a deathly calm voice.

The woman at the station narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses. "Alright. You may fight alone. I'll leave it to you to tell your partner."

He nodded and walked away. The onna wouldn't need to know.

"Poor baby." Queen Serenity soothed, rubbing her daughter's back. "Just go back to bed. I have already informed them of your absence. Feel better." She left, closing the door as lightly as she could. Princess Serenity moved back to the bed and lay down.

"Ouch." Jadeite mumbled as he moved off of... the floor. He had slept on the floor. That was why his back hurt so bad.. but it didn't explain-

"Morning. Hope you're awake and-"

"Well aren't we just a big heaping pile of hot-"

"You'll be fighting today to determine the top two."

"What?!" his head shot up.

Nephrite grinned. "You should get ready." he said in a somewhat know-it-all voice. Jadeite grumbled before taking some aspirin and going back to his room to get changed.

Setsuna opened the door to Hotaru's room... to find her already dressed.

"Is it time to go?" She asked, her voice betraying her, allowing Setsuna to see how anxious she really was.

"Not yet." She said. When she saw Hotaru's disappointed expression, she decided to elaborate. "But soon."

Hotaru gave a squeal of approval and went out in the main room to wait.

"Rei-chan." A soft voice said next to her. She turned over to see Ami standing next to her bed. She was smiling and holding a sheet of paper. "According to my sources it is almost time for-"

Rei groaned and rolled over. For some reason she had a terrible... Jadeite. Stupid Jadeite. All the wine he gave her made her crave coffee. All that caffeine.... From there, she was up all night running through new attack phrases and seeing how much damage she could do. As a matter of fact, a piece of the wall had been blown out and through the singed area, you could see the nearby lake.

"Rei-chan you have to get up. The battle will begin-"

Rei's jumped up and flung open the doors to the giant armoire in her room. Almost immediately, clothes were being thrown out and onto a heap in the floor beside Ami. Within seconds, Rei had stopped and looked over to Ami.

"Oh Goddess... I'm turning into the Odango Atama..."

Ami giggled and left the room.

"The first battle is about to begin." a voice boomed through the hallways. Usagi awoke with a start just in time to hear the rest of the announcement. "Princess Serenity of the Moon will not be attending today. Her partner, Prince Vegeta has agreed to fight alone."

Her eyes widened in surprise. *Why would he go and do that?* She shrugged, feeling too horrible to even try and get up.

"Surprise!" The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Serenity threw her covers over her head. Last time Minako had tried to help Rei... let's just say Rei did everything in her power not to get sick again.

She could hear Minako stepping into the room and metal and glass clattering in a mess to the floor. Usa-chan! Get up get up! Mako-chan gave me this new recipe for soup and soup is good for you when you're sick!" She pulled down the blanket somewhat to find Minako smiling and brandishing what looked like a combination of... cough medicine... and cough drops. She held out a teaspoon mock mother-style. "Here comes the choo-choo."

Queen Serenity watched as the fighters took their marks. Jadeite and Rei vs. Vegeta. Not exactly a fair match... to Rei and Jadeite. They hadn't had the kind of "training" Vegeta had. That's all the King would tell her about the training. That it was like nothing any of the other planets had ever experienced. She abandoned the thought as a high pitched whistle broke the silence.

A whistle was blown and the fight began. Vegeta watched as first the man walked out into the ring. He was... of course... going to give them the advantage of fighting together, but they had declined. *How stupid* he thought. *I've beaten their Prince.. the best fighter in their land and one of the weaker ones come to challenge me* He gave a look over at Rei who seemed to be seething... that or she was in pain. *she may pose a bit of a threat. she has much hidden power*

The sword slashed down beside him. He side-stepped again, ducking as it flew overhead with a loud swish. Once more it came down towards him. He growled and grabbed it, yanking it out of his hands and bending the metal at the same time.

Jadeite took a step back. Of course he knew there was no way he was going to beat this prince, but he wasn't going to go down without a-

Serenity was still trying to get the taste of the medicine out of her mouth. Minako had gone into the kitchen to get some soup. That wasn't the bad part. The clattering she heard in the nearby area was.

She rolled over in the bed and sighed. Her eyes were almost closed when... A HA! She picked up the small communication device and hit the little green button. "Please have yours Mako-chan please please- MAKO-CHAN! Get over here and bring Kunzite! Minako-chan is playing doctor!"

Makoto let a soft chuckle escape, but immediately turned it into a cough at Serenity's sour expression. She nodded. "'kay, girl. I'll be over in a second. Hope you can hang on until-"

The screen shut off as she heard Minako come humming down the hall.

Jadeite's train of thought was cut off as Vegeta did a round-house kick, effectively knocking him out of the ring. 

Rei groaned. Her head was killing her. Now WHY hadn't she taken Ami-chan's advice and just taken the damn aspirin? She looked back to the ring just in time to see her partner be taken out by an easy kick. She shook her head and stood. Of all the attacks, she still hadn't figured what she wanted to use. Then it hit her. She smiled wickedly and walked into the ring, her head held high.

The whistle was blown once more

Hotaru was bouncing in her seat, watching the fight. "Is it almost time?"

"Yes, Hotaru. It's almost time."

She smiled and looked down into the field. By the area where Vegeta had entered, her partner and the Saiyan King stood. She smiled thinking about her partner. He was so cute and... She smiled once more and turned to the woman beside her.

"How many more minutes?"

It was Setsuna's turn to smile.

"Athene Crimson Warrior, Spark!" she shouted, allowing the red glow to engulf her. Vegeta smirked. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all. He sent a small blast forward, testing her. Not surprisingly it was absorbed into the red around her.

*Ha* she thought. *Offense spells never would have helped me with him. I need defense.... now if I can just keep this up for long enough...* She let a Fire Soul go towards him. The smirk never faded from his face as he powered up slightly. The aura around him got rid of it easily. *Uh oh*

"Serenity... you need to have some souuuup. It's good for you!"

Serenity kept her lips locked and shook her head to the negative. *Where is Mako-chan anyways?*

"Usagi-chan?"

"In here!" she near-shouted, allowing Minako time to shove the spoon in her mouth. The soup wasn't actually that- she had talked too soon. The horrible after-taste sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey Minako-chan. Want to go watch the rest of the fight with us?" Makoto asked her.

"I don't know. Usagi-chan really needs my help and all."

"You can go Minako-chan! It's okay! I'll just sleep!"

"Well..."

Makoto elbowed Kunzite and he stepped further into the room.

"I'd love to." she said as she latched herself onto Kunzite's arm. They all turned to leave and Serenity gave a sigh of relief. *I wonder how Vegeta's doing*

"How much longer?" Hotaru asked once more.

Setsuna sighed.

Rei moved to the side and prepared another attack, this time a Burning Mandala. She threw it at him, but as she did so, he took the liberty of appearing behind her and using a small blast to throw her forward, effectively stopping her defense attack while she was down. She moved to get up as soon as she could, but he stepped on her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him as his name was announced as the winner.

"Pathetic" he muttered as he made his way out of the ring. *The onna should know about this* He turned and went the opposite way of his room and headed towards hers. In the meanwhile, the next fight was being announced.

"The last battle of the day will occur in twenty minutes." it boomed and shut off.

Ami giggled as Zoicite made another face, mimicking Kunzite on one of his bad days. "And you must do this and this and I don't want anything done- Hey guys. Back so soon?" Kunzite had appeared, a blonde girl still hanging on his arm... and talking a mile a minute.

"So you're from the earth. How did you get to be one of Endymion's generals? I heard you're his first in command that must be a real honor. Well. Technically, I'm Serenity's first in command and-"

The conversations mostly picked up where they had been before.

"I'm going to battle. I'm going to battle." Hotaru sang as she skipped. They had always told her how powerful she was, but she never got to test it like this. The only bad thing was that she was going to have to fight with Uranus and Neptune. They had taken her in when the King of Saturn had died and she was not old enough to claim the throne. She bit her lip, beginning to feel a little bit less excited about fighting now.

Setsuna noticed and attempted to reassure her. "Just do your best Firefly. We'll be proud of you no matter how you place." Hotaru smiled.

Rei and Jadeite walked down the hallway towards the seats in silence until-

"Does your head hurt as much as mine?"

Jadeite looked over and nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Good." she said and began to walk a little quicker. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about the alcohol it will never happen again. I promise." He gave her what looked like a boy scout sign. She shook her head and started walking again, now smiling.

Michiru and Haruka walked out into the ring. They had already agreed that Michiru would take care of Hotaru. Haruka especially wanted to test the Saiyan.

He was already standing there, a smirk on his face. Haruka followed his line of vision to see none other than Hotaru standing with Setsuna. Michiru saw the fist Haruka was balling in her hand and took it into her own. A reassuring smile later, they were ready for battle.

Serenity heard the door creak open and then shut. "Oh no... Minako I said you could-" she stopped abruptly as Vegeta entered the room. "I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"I just came to tell you that we will be moving on to the top two tomorrow."

"That's great!" Serenity squealed, sitting up. Upon realizing that the blanket was no longer covering the tiny night-gown, she flushed a scarlet shade. Vegeta smirked and turned to leave. "No wait!" 

He turned and with a hint of annoyance, asked only, "what?"

Serenity beamed at him. "Tell me about what happened." *I need to have SOMETHING to throw at Rei-chan in the morning. Then she can't call me Odango Atama anymore... okay she'll still call me Odango Atama but-* She was brought out of her thoughts by Vegeta's harsh voice.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me about it. How'd you beat them? What did Rei-chan use? Was she any good? Did her partner help at all? How was it overall?"

The questions never seemed to end. He started explaining the battle in a somewhat exasperated tone and Serenity settled in, ready to take in every word.

As the whistle was blown, Haruka growled and leapt at Kakarot, throwing punches and kicks at him. Michiru noted seriously she was taking this fight. As she turned, she also found Hotaru grinning at her. "Neptune deep submerge!" she let the small turquoise planet sped towards Hotaru, who quickly threw out her own attack.

"Silence wall!" The purple barrier appeared just in time. After the turqoise ball had dissipated, she threw out her newest attack. "Cronos Night by Day, Charm!"

Tiny moons, suns and stars appeared, flying seemingly from everywhere towards Michiru who dodged as many as she could. When she finally had enough time, she crouched and sent out her own. "Poseidon Majestic Trident, Summon!"

For some odd reason he didn't mind answering her questions anymore. It was kinda like she was growing on him. *Like a weed* he thought. He turned to look at her, taking in her silvery hair and petite frame.. her stunning blue eyes and pink lips.. the blush that covered her cheeks. He was now aware that he had been staring. He smirked. *A good weed*

A large fork-like staff appeared and sent out pieces of sea water to counter Hotaru's. As they hit the suns, they exploded, causing major harm to themselves, mostly Michiru, and even catching Haruka off-guard once.

Michiru moved to avoid one explosion but was hit by another major one, knocking her sideways and onto her arm. Hotaru ran to her to find her arm was twisted in a way it shouldn't have been.

"I'm so sorry. I'll go get someone." She stood and ran to the side of the ring, ushering in some of the medics to help her get to the rejuvenation tanks.

Haruka had been doing incredibly well with the saiyan up to this point, throwing little attacks and countering his... though she knew he was playing with her. She could sense his power. One of the "advantages" of being related to the first titan.

"Uranus Sky King Mirage!" she shouted, allowing the shades of yellow and orange to overtake him. She smirked. There was no way he was going to be able to battle now. He was as good as blind.. or at least she thought.

Kakarot blinked several times, trying to clear the picture of a sandy desert from his view. He smirked and closed his eyes. Lesson number three hundred twenty two. Sensing power levels. Just recently they had learned of how to do so. It wasn't widely accepted. Most still used scouters, but it would work in this case.

He ran forward, towards where he felt the female's power level and sent a kick forward. He wasn't surprised to hear her grunt in response and stumble backward. A punch to her stomach and another kick sent her onto the ground. The images were becoming hazy. Proof that she was weakening, but she was still putting up a good fight... for a human...

He felt her deliver a blow to his chest. *Good. The female knows how to fight. But I'm boring of this.* He grabbed her hand and flipped her over him and back onto the ground where he stepped on her stomach, holding her there. As the announcer told the winner, the vision finally faded. He looked down at the female and pulled her to her feet.

"Congratulations" she spat. He merely walked away.

"Tomorrow will be the final fight. Prepare well." the announcement blew through every hallway and into Serenity's room. Vegeta's eyes widened at the time. He stood and walked to the door. For hours they had just been sitting. Listening. Sitting some more.... and then Serenity had fallen asleep. He was going to leave right then... but something compelled him not to. Whatever it was made him stay there for nearly four hours.

"Iwanu ga hana" he said softly before closing the door and making his way down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about last time. Maybe I could take you out for something with... not so much alcohol in it next time?" Jadeite asked, smiling hopefully.

Rei smiled also and nodded. "Maybe it's just the pounding in my head but that sounds nice." She walked into her room and shut the door, only to hear Ami step in moments later.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"Yeah, me neither."

Kunzite had "decided" to escort Minako to her room ("All on his own too!"). "That was so much fun. Hey, do you want to get together tomorrow after the last fight? It's kind of a tradition that my friends and I have a little party."

"I'd like that." he smiled.

She closed the door and waited for his footsteps to get far enough away before, "Yes! Kunzite is sooo hot!" Now fully composed, she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Makoto appeared minutes later. She quickly made her way into the room adjoining Minako's... hoping not to run into-

"So! Where'd you and Nephrite sneak off to today, huh?" She sighed. It would be a long night.

"I don't like the way that saiyan was looking at Hotaru." Haruka growled as they walked in the door.

"And why not may I ask?" Michiru looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"He's not good enough for her." she said simply before walking out of the room and towards the bedroom.

Michiru smiled and made her way in as well.

The lights turned out all over the palace grounds. One more battle and all would be decided... at least in Queen Serenity's eyes...


End file.
